


Home Is Where Molly Is

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [163]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Cold Weather, Developing Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Hugs, New Relationship, Ocean Spray, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In a profound moment, Sherlock realizes something quite important about his budding relationship with Molly.





	Home Is Where Molly Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And another prompt fill from **Dreamin**! This time it's " _cold sea breeze_ " and is also an answer for Day 2 of MHAW Fall 2018 (" _Scent_ ").

The smell of salt spray was nearly overpowering, and yet it was calming to walk hand in hand on the beach, even if it was cold and getting colder as the sun set. But they were alone and healing and things were...better. He had no idea if he’d ever be able to say things were _well_ , but better he could personally attest to.

It had been a simple case on the coast and he’d thought she might enjoy a bit of a holiday. Not that there would be time for sunning on the shore, but a break from London seemed to be something they both needed. A break from prying eyes of the tabloids, invasive questions from friends and family, the ever-present CCTV that he knew his brother and Andrea were monitoring..this was what they needed to collect themselves more and simply heal.

He stopped in his tracks, gathering her close, and her arms slipped around his waist as she settled in. If he’d considered it, he might have opened his Belstaff to keep her warm, keep her...safe? He had no idea how a coat could keep them safe, keep _her_ safe, when he couldn’t even manage to keep his sister from…

 _No_.

Irrational a thought as it was it flitted through his head and he held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair. New shampoo, something lavender scented. Product, though not anything heavy. Mousse? It had a fruity tinge to it. And the salt spray had embedded itself in her hair as the cold sea breeze whipped around them.

It was comforting, though. The chill versus the warmth, the unfamiliar smells with the essence of Molly herself, and he realized wherever she was, wherever they ended up at on this voyage they’d chosen to undertake together, it was home. She was home. And these smells would linger in his mind palace long after they disappeared from the surface of their lives, ever reminding him that home was where his heart was: with Molly Hooper.


End file.
